Sonic X goes to School
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... This is based on Sonic X, with an alternate story, where Tails and Chuck find themselves unable to teleport the animals back to their planet, and have been given an order by the President, to stay in education for 4 years, will Tails fall in love, and will Amy get her dream boyfriend TailsXCream SonicXAmy
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's Characters and locations belong to SEGA**

**This fan fiction is based on Sonic X. I'm not good with English (I am English, but I cant write it) and I hope your reviews would teach me a little about it, as I struggle the most with it. Anyway, let's get on with it, it will all be explained. Ik, I hate humans too, but I will try not to include them.**

**TOO MANY IDEAS COME TO MY HEAD, I MUST WRITE BEFORE I FORGET**

* * *

**The day starts in the Thorndyke mansion, Chuck had entered Tails' room, where he was awake and working on some blueprints.**

"Great news Tails" Chuck alerted Tails, Tails stood up

"What is it Chuck?" Tails asked, Chuck had a handful of what looked like passports and license

"It's your friends new passports, and licenses" Chuck replied, he gave Tails his pilots license and passport. Tails read over the information and it was correct

"Thanks, any reason why we have these?" Tails asked, Chuck nodded

"By order of the president. And there is some bad news too" Chuck replied with a frown, Tails sat down and frowned

"So... what's the bad news?" Tails asked, Chuck nodded

"The president says you have to go to Chris' school, and learn everything they do" Chuck replied, Tails was shocked

"WHAT, I'M A GENIUS" Tails scratched the back of his head "Sorta"

"Mm-hmm, you are a genius, but remember back on Mobius?" Sonic pointed out, images of when he was young and had just met Sonic appeared in his mind

"Yeah... as long as I'm with my friends, I'll attend school" Tails replied, Chuck nodded

"That's great, because Cream's mother volunteered to teach your class, you, Amy, Sonic and Cream will be attending school with you, in the same class" Chuck replied, Tails looked at Sonic

"So... we are going to school?" Sonic asked

"Pretty much, I'm sure Amy would take you around town to get a backpack" Chuck replied, as he looked between the two, Sonic just appeared with a blue backpack "What? where'd you get that Sonic?" Chuck asked, Sonic laughed

"I'm faster than the speed of sound, how wouldn't I... I got it from the mall, there's no way me and Amy are going shopping" Sonic replied

"I wouldn't mind, I want to get to know you guys well" Tails added, Sonic took his passports and looked at the details, he nodded to say that it was correct information

"I heard my name, what's up?" Amy appeared as she peeked her head from the stairs to Tails' room

"Oh, uh... by order of president, we have to attend school" Tails replied, Amy laughed "And we have passports" Tails mentioned, Amy walked up the rest of the stairs and grabbed the passports from chuck, she was perfectly fine with the information, and nodded

"Thanks Chuck" Amy replied, as she ran downstairs

"Yep, thanks" Tails replied, Chuck sighed

"There is one more reason why we done this, and it's probably going to upset you" Chuck replied, Tails was leaning forward eager to hear it

"What is it Chuck?" Sonic interrupted, Chuck sighed again

"At this point, we're not going to be able to get you home" Chuck replied, Tails trusted him very well to believe him "You'll have to get Knuckles to charge the Chaos Emeralds, but me and Tails know that it will take months, or even years to charge them up" Tails nodded, Sonic sighed

"Alright, we need to find them first" Sonic replied, Tails nodded

"Yeah, use my plane whenever you need it" Tails replied, Chuck sighed

"He needs a pilots license first" Chuck replied, Tails laughed

"Alright, I'll have to drive you" Tails stood up "But now, I'm going to get ready for school, the one I attended back on Mobius was destroyed by Eggman, let's hope that doesn't happen here"

* * *

Tails was downstairs with Cream and Amy, Cream had her passport, and her mother did too

"Oh" Cream tried to read the passport, Tails sat down next to her

"I'll read it to you" Tails looked into Creams eyes _"Oh my, she's beautiful... STOP TAILS!" _Tails thought, Cream giggled

"So what does it say, Mr. Tails?" Cream asked

_"Them manners, she's cute t- for goodness sake, there I go again" _Tails thought

"It says you're aged 6, species: Rabbit, and the rest is information about you" Tails replied, Cream blushed

_"She blushed? does she... no, it cant" _Tails thought, Amy interrupted the two

"Come on guys, let's go pick a backpack up already" Amy interrupted, Tails nodded and walked outside towards the X-Tornado

"Well, not exactly looking forward to school, but at least we're together" Tails pointed out, Amy and Cream nodded, Sonic was on a daily run at the time. They all got into the Tornado and took off.

* * *

"Alright" Tails asked as he jumped out the X-Tornado "Where to first Amy? you know this place better than me"

"Alright, me and Cream wanna go clothes shopping, but you men don't wear anything" Amy replied, Tails laughed "So you'll tell us how we look"

"Yeah, Mr. Tails always tells us good things" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed as they walked to the clothes store "Do we have a school uniform?"

"Luckily not Cream" Tails replied "Just wear your usual clothing"

"What about Cheese?" Cream asked "He can come right?"

"Uh, I don't think he can" Tails replied and frowned "Sorry"

"It's alright, remember, we have each other" Amy pointed out, Cream and Tails nodded

"I don't like the looks of this place" Tails said as he examined the clothes store, and then walked in there with the girls

"Look at this Cream" Amy picked up a dress she had almost gone past

"Wow, why don't you try it on Ms. Amy?" Cream suggested, Amy nodded

"Alright" Amy replied, as the 3 walked towards the changing rooms

"Ooh, I like this" Cream yelled as she looked at a orange dress, longer than her current outfit, but would suit her well, Tails whistled

"That's a beaut" Tails replied

"You've been watching too many Australian films Tails" Amy pointed out, thinking Tails spoke like an Australian

"You think so, Mr. Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded as the rabbit faced him "I'll try it on, tell me how I look afterwards" Cream ran to the changing rooms, Amy then faced Tails before she went to the changing rooms

"Aw, you two would be such a great couple" Amy said to Tails, Tails blushed bright red and smiled

"I-I don't know" Tails replied "D-does she like m-me?" Tails asked nervously, Amy nodded

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you behave towards her" Amy replied, Tails blushed even more, it was visible through his fur

"Y-yeah" Tails replied, Amy ran off towards the changing rooms and had caught up with Cream, Tails waited outside for them, after 30 seconds, they both came out at the same time, Amy being in a long red dress, and Cream being in a long orange dress, Tails gave the thumbs up "You guys look great"

"Thanks" Amy and Cream replied, they went back into the changing rooms and got into their usual clothing. After buying the dress's, they went to a store that sold backpacks. Tails was thinking of getting a yellow colored backpack, as the girls thought the same

"Here it is" Amy introduced them to the backpack store, Tails walked in there straight away, and saw many different types of backpacks, from school to mountain hiking

"Wow, this is amazing Ms. Amy" Cream replied, as they entered the store

"Hey guys, look" Tails yelled, it didn't alert the humans because the Animals weren't hero's, Cream and Amy ran towards Tails, and saw him looking at a bunch of yellow backpacks, behind Tails, was another wall with orange and red colored backpacks, Cream and Amy noticed and then ignore Tails "I'm gonna get this, you guys found one yet?" Tails asked as he turned around

"Hmm, red" Amy examined the backpack, it matched Tails' one apart from the color "Alright, this one will do, you found one Cream?"

"Mm-hmm" Cream pulled out a orange backpack once again similar to the others

"Great, cant wait for school now, today is Sunday, so it's tomorrow" Tails pointed out, as he learnt the Earth dates quickly

* * *

**A/N: I love TailsXCream, Sonamy maybe... but yeah, I liked secondary school, do miss it a bit**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA not me**

* * *

**Tails, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Vanilla, Chuck and Chris are in a limousine, Sonic decided to run to school, as the others were in a limo. They had arrived, all nervous apart from Sonic and Amy**

"Mr. Tails, I'm scared" Cream held onto Tails as she saw humans surround the limo

"I am too" Tails replied, trying to be brave "But I'll keep you safe"

"I knew it" Amy interrupted "You two are such a cute couple"

"Maybe" Tails blushed

The door to the limousine was opened by the driver, and they all got out apart from Chuck

"Okay guys, have a nice first day at school" Chuck waved goodbye to the 5 animals and human. The limousine left

"Alright guys, follow me" Vanilla asked, they all followed her to the classroom. Once in the classroom, they took a seat, 4 seats and 2 tables "Hmm, I'd say boy, girl"

"What does that mean?" Cream asked Tails

"That means we sit at a table, with one boy and one girl next to each other" Tails replied, as he walked over to the table, Cream sat next to him. Amy and Sonic did the same on the opposite table

"Hey, Sonic. Will you go out with me?" Amy asked, Sonic shook his head and relaxed in his chair

"Nah-ah, not yet" Sonic replied, Tails and Cream had put their backpacks on the floor and were already talking

"Do you have any special abilities Tails?" Cream asked, Tails laughed

"I'm not sure, but I wanna see if I can absorb the power of a power ring" Tails replied, Vanilla interrupted

"Hello, let's start lesson shall we" Vanilla was reading over a text book she had been given "Let's learn English" everybody groaned

* * *

Their lesson has just finished, after an hour of English, Sonic was in the playground of the school being harassed for an autograph. Meanwhile Tails, Cream and Amy were at the back of the playground talking for the break.

"Wasn't bad for a first lesson, your mother is very smart Cream" Tails finally spoke "I bet you are too" Cream blushed

"Yeah... I need to go to the toilet quick" Cream replied, Tails nodded, the rabbit walked out of sight and found the toilets, but she was blocked by 3 bullies that looked really mean "E-excuse me please" Cream asked

"We're not moving until we get your lunch money" The bully asked, Cream was surrounded by the three and crying

"I-I don't have any" Cream replied, the bullies laughed

"We'll have to do something about that then" The bully laughed

"Maybe I'll do something about you" A voice was heard behind

"You punks leave her alone" A female voice was heard, the bullies turned around and saw Tails and Amy standing there

"We may not have lunch money" Tails replied, his fangs stuck out and were razor sharp "But I think I've found my lunch" The bullies looked scared and ran away screaming, Cream was crying on the floor, Tails helped her back up "Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked, the rabbit lent on his chest

"Y-yeah, just a little scared, thanks for saving me" Cream replied, as she looked up at the brave fox, and then Amy

"Look at Sonic over there, getting all the attention" Amy pointed out

Sonic noticed the 3 hanging out at the back of the school "Hey, guys, let's visit the real hero's" Sonic demanded, the humans stopped harassing him and followed him to Tails, Cream and Amy

"Hey, Sonic, having fun?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded

"Yeah" Sonic turned around to the humans "If it wasn't for these guys, I wouldn't be here now" Sonic replied, the humans were amazed and looked at the fox and rabbit

"Aw, they look so cute" A female human pointed out, Tails and Cream blushed, as the humans got closer, Cream got scared and planted her head in Tails chest, and hugged him

"I'm scared Mr. Tails" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Hey guys, can you be careful" Sonic asked the humans "The rabbit is cute but she is very nervous, so one at a time please" Sonic demanded, Tails laughed as he held the rabbit close to him, just as the humans approached, the bell rang which indicated it was time for lesson, Cream pulled away from the hug

"Thanks Mr. Tails, you're really warm" Cream replied as she blushed, Tails blushed and smiled

They arrived at the classroom and were already seated as Vanilla organised the lesson, Amy was explaining what happened to Sonic

"Wow, great job Tails" Sonic pointed out, Tails laughed

"It was nothing, but I wouldn't want to see a pretty girl like this upset" Tails replied, Cream blushed and hugged him

"Okay, this lesson is math, Tails, we know how smart you are at this subject, and the president organised you a test paper for you to do, it is difficult" Vanilla turned around and looked at them, Tails got given a test paper. Tails looked at it, and it had simple questions to him, Cream looked at it and saw how complicated the questions were, Tails shrugged his shoulders and picked a pen up off of the table, and started answering them quickly

"What have we got Ms." Sonic asked, Vanilla nodded

"Simple math questions" Vanilla replied

"Finished!" Tails shouted with excitement

"Oh, good... you can help Cream out with her math questions" Vanilla handed Cream a piece of paper with a bunch of maths questions, Tails instantly knew the answer to each of the questions

"Alright" Tails blushed as Cream blushed

"Nature calls, behave" Vanilla left the room, Tails and Cream looked at each other and stared into each others eyes

"H-have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah, you did a minute ago" Cream replied, and blushed

"I want to get to know you well Cream" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"I want to get to know you well too M- Tails" Cream replied, Tails wasn't shocked to hear her not using manners, it made him smile

"I wish I could call you Mrs. Prower" Tails replied by accident, Cream blushed then Vanilla entered the room

"Did they behave?" Vanilla asked the computer on her desk, it beeped which meant it said yes, Tails was confused

"What the?" Tails whispered, he looked around and saw a CCTV camera in the corner of the room, Tails ignored it and went back to the lesson

* * *

Tails, Cream, Amy, Sonic and chuck were having dinner, Chris was in detention for being rude at school, Chuck made sure he was there for longer

"So, you guys enjoy school?" Chuck asked, Vanilla entered the room with her plate of dinner and sat at the table

"Yeah, did have a bully problem, but that's sorted out" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"Thanks to Tails" Cream replied, Chuck nodded

"If that does happen, tell a teacher" Chuck added

"Will do" Sonic interrupted, Amy nudged his arm because he wasn't using his manners

"Yeah, that was great" Amy turned around to Vanilla "Ever thought about taking teaching as a job Miss?"

"Uh... I'm not sure" Vanilla replied

"Not to worry, come on, let the men clear the table" Chuck asked as he picked his plate up, Sonic stood up and ran around the table picking up their plates, he then placed it in the kitchen

"Done" Sonic ran outside and lied down on the roof of the mansion

"Hey Chuck, I need to speak with you quick" Tails asked, Chuck nodded and followed Tails into the hallway

"What is it Tails?" Chuck asked, Tails sighed

"I saw a CCTV camera in my classroom, and Vanilla asked the computer if we behave, why... whose spying on us?" Tails replied

"Hmm, they may not be spying, but they might be monitoring your behavior" Chuck replied giving it some thought "I wouldn't worry, just be yourself"

"Okay?" Tails replied and left, he then went up to his room, took his sneakers and gloves off, then laid down on his bed

_"Wow, that was school? it's so easy, rotor taught me all this stuff ages ago on Mobius... but I don't care about that, I want Cream to go out with me" _Tails thought, he turned around after tossing and turning and saw a rabbit in front of him, almost scaring him

"Ah... oh, it's you Cream, what's up?" Tails asked, the rabbit hugged him instantly

"I wanted to thank you for earlier" Cream kissed him on the cheek making him blush, Cream then ran out the room cheerfully humming a tune

_"Wow, that felt good" _Tails thought as he fell asleep, only thinking of that kiss, and what happened in school

* * *

**Well, watcha think?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's locations and characters belong to SEGA, NOT ME (I wish)**

**Anyway, I cant wait for the next Sonic game guys (Date of Fan fic: 25/11/2013 UK)**

* * *

**Tails has woken up in his bed, in the Thorndyke mansion as usual, Tails yawned and turned around, laying on his left side, then opening his eyes, seeing a rabbit with breakfast in front of him.**

"Good morning Cream" Tails answered "You sleep well?"

"Good morning, and yes I did" Cream replied, she held out the plate of breakfast "I made breakfast for you" Tails grabbed the plate, then got a kiss on the cheek from Cream, the rabbit skipped out of the room cheerfully

_"Man, just because of sticking up for her, she likes me. Amy knows that I like her, wonder if she can help me" _Tails thought as he blinked whilst eating his toast, Amy was coming up the stairs

"Hey Tails" Amy spoke

"Hey Amy" Tails replied, as he enjoyed eating his breakfast. Amy sat down next to him

"Looking forward to school later?" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"Yep, uh..." Tails replied, Amy looked confused at his reply "Listen, I need to talk to you about something quick"

"Sure Tails" Amy wrapped her arm around him "What is it?"

"Well uh... it's Cream" Tails gulped, and blushed "I-I love her, do I ask her out?"

"Nah-ah, get to know her well, and let her get to know you well" Amy replied "Cos you know, cant be a loveless relationship, you have to know each other pretty well, spend time with her"

"Okay, thanks" Tails replied with a hug

"Anytime" Amy replied as she pulled from the hug

_"Seems easy" _Tails thought, as Amy left the room

* * *

They were now in school, in the same spots as last time

"Today, we're going to do Physical education" Vanilla finally spoke, Amy and Cream looked at each other

"Uh... Miss" Amy interrupted, Vanilla looked at her and nodded "We don't have to wear a uniform for it do we?"

"Actually, you two will have to wear something else" Vanilla replied, as she looked at their dresses "I bought some shorts and either a vest, or a t-shirt, they should do for today" Vanilla pulled out a bag of clothing, Amy and Cream sighed

"Alright, come on, we'll meet you in the hall guys" Amy and Cream left the room with the bag

"So... what are we doing in P.E Miss?" Tails asked, Vanilla smiled

"Football" Vanilla looked at Sonic "And no super Sonic speed I'm afraid"

"Dammit" Sonic replied, as he bashed his fist on the table "Ouch"

"But it's boys against girls, and we have a gym teacher for you" Vanilla added

"Gym teacher?" Tails and Sonic replied, Vanilla nodded

"You know him, it's Mr. Knuckles" Vanilla replied, Tails and Sonic gulped, knowing they'd be pushed to work hard

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym

The 4 animals were playing football, whilst Knuckles and Vanilla spectated, Knuckles threw rage and determination at them, whilst Vanilla sat there peacefully on the stand

"COME ON SONIC! BEAT THE GIRLS" Knuckles shouted, Sonic nodded and ran a slow speed to the ball, to irritate Amy, as she was attacking, Tails and Cream were in the goal defending the ball

"Ugh, come on, get ready C-" Amy got interrupted by Sonic passing her and scoring a goal "Cream" Amy sighed

"This is pointless" Cream and Tails nodded and walked towards Knuckles "Mr. Knuckles, can we play a different game"

"Hmm... sure" Knuckles replied, Amy and Sonic appeared too "If you're wondering what game... or actually, it's a sport, we're going to lift some weights" The echidna looked confident

"Well, I'll try and beat you" Sonic insisted, Vanilla looked nervous, Knuckles went to a nearby door and opened it, revealing a bunch of P.E. equipment, Knuckles grabbed a box which was labelled weights, once he carried it out to the gym, he placed the box down and opened it

"Alright, what we got here then..." Knuckles looked in the box, he scratched his head "These are light? 100 kg doesn't sound right?"

"THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!" Tails replied, Knuckles laughed "Yeah, 100 kg, we can all lift that"

"Oh, you're too weak, okay, try these" Knuckles pulled out some dumbbells with 15 kg's of weight

"Uh... Knuckles, you know I lift more than that right" Tails pointed out, Knuckles chuckled

"Well, perhaps someone else would, go nuts, they're adjustable" Knuckles grabbed a barbell set and started lifting it, Cream grabbed the 15 kg dumbbell with no problem. Tails grabbed a 200 kg barbell, once he pulled it out the box, they were all staring at him "Wait, lemme check those" Knuckles ran towards Tails and examined the barbell, and lifted it himself "Hmm, it's legit... but wow, you're strong Tails" Tails blushed

"It's nothing, it's what I get from inventing and building things" Tails replied

"Okay, enough talking, start me with 300 kg" Sonic asked, Knuckles added 150 kg of weights to Sonic's barbell, and attempted lifting it, but failed "What the?"

"It's 300 kg, here" Knuckles grabbed the barbell as he dropped it, with no problems "You're just week, start with 150 kg" Knuckles left him and checked on Amy, Cream and Tails

"Alright then Tails, you're stronger than me" Amy attempted to lift the barbell of 200 kg but failed, Cream was lifting a little dumbbell set beside Tails, and was sweating

"You're doing great Cream" Vanilla cheered

"Yeah, you're doing well" Amy replied, then the bell went

"End of lesson, break time" Vanilla said, Tails and Sonic walked out, waiting for the girls to get changed. After 2 minutes, they were re-united again

"Hey Tails" Cream spoke as she stood in front of Tails, Tails blushed and smiled

"Hey Cream" Tails replied "You're pretty strong for your age" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed

"You're too strong for your age" Cream hugged him "But I like that anyway" Tails hugged back as she planted her head into his chest

"Aw!" Amy interrupted the cute couple

"Yeah, that's cute" Sonic replied, then ran off. Right after he ran off, 6 big kids appeared, all big and scary looking, Cream turned around and then turned back with fear

"Tails, I'm scared" Amy replied, as she looked at the surrounding humans, Tails pulled Cream off of him, and then pushed her towards Amy, then having the 2 girls hugging each other

"What do you want?" Tails asked, the human in front of him held his hand out

"We want your lunch money" The bullies snapped their hands

"I don't have any for you, only for me and my friends" Tails replied, he then tilted his neck making a cracking sound

"Well, we'll fight you for it" The bully from the left insisted

"Fine, just don't harm the girls" Tails replied, the 2 girls got out the way still huddled together in a hug, then a bully turned around and grabbed them "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM THEM" Tails punched the bully in the face as he was holding them, he let go and felt his nose, realizing it was bleeding

"You made me bleed, let us return the favor" The bully replied, they charged at Tails, but instead Tails flew up and made them charge into each other, Tails stomped them on the head, and then ran to the girls

"We aught to run" Tails picked Cream up, as Amy ran behind him

"After him!" The determined human shouted, just as the bullies ran the corner, they were stopped by a familiar face

"M-M-Mr. Stewart?" The bully pointed out, Mr. Stewart nodded

"Yes, and you now have detention for a month, for bullying, all of you" Mr. Steward pointed to a door labelled "Detention" the bullies walked in one by one, Tails looked up at the teacher

"Thanks Mr. Stewart" Tails replied, the teacher nodded as he turned around "I did hurt one of them... but he shouldn't have grabbed the girls when I told him not to"

"Well, at least your safe now, see you round" The teacher left, Tails, Amy and Cream were looking at Tails

"Y-you punched him Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and frowned

"I didn't want you to get hurt... I get over protective over people I care about" Tails replied, Cream hugged him

"That's fine, you saved us" Cream replied and pulled from the hug

"Yeah, thanks Tails" Amy added

* * *

**After a long day at school, Tails was in his room, writing in his new diary, that Cream and Amy bought him, Tails was tired out from P.E. still, now at his desk and writing into his diary.**

"Dear diary, I have a question which still bothers me, but I'm yet to find out, am I a hero for saving someone? because it is easy, I managed it today, when my two best friends got grabbed by some bullies, I fought back and hit the bully that grabbed them" Tails said out loud "But there's something that still bothers me... has Cream Rabbit got a crush on me?" Tails finished writing the diary, and then got into his bed, he tossed and turned for a couple of minutes before deciding to open his eyes "I'm so confused" Tails said out loud as he faced the wall

"Don't be" A familiar voice said, Tails turned around to see Cream again "I know what you're going to say, but it's scary in my room, Amy's out on a date with Sonic, and-and" Cream got interrupted by Tails

"Don't worry, you can sleep in here tonight, I'll lay on the ground" Tails replied as he got out the bed, Cream stopped him and pushed him into the bed gently

"Nah-ah, we're sleeping in here tonight" Cream lied down next to him on the bed, they were both blushing

"Alright then" Tails replied, and then kissed her on the forehead "Good night Cream" Tails was pulling the covers over him and Cream

"Good night Tails" Cream replied as she sunk her head into Tails' pillow, which they were sharing

_"If only I could know what she is thinking"_ Tails thought

_"If only I could know what he is thinking" _Cream thought

* * *

**A/N: Daaaw, so so CUTE! and bullying has happened to me, primary school got it all the way through, but cos there was no way out of it, I beat the people up who ever beat me up (I'm Autistic and Special Needs BTW)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Good news, I'm using Libre Office, if it screws up, I'll fix it**

**(…)**

**Tails had just woken up in his bed, with Cream still lying next to him from last night**

"_She's beautiful" _Tails thought, just as he thought, Cream woke up and opened her eyes wide

"Good morning Cream, have a nice sleep?" Tails asked, as he sat up and yawned

"Yeah" Cream replied as she sat up, then hugged Tails tightly "You're nice and warm Tails" Cream spoke as she rested her head against Tails' chest

"You're pretty warm yourself" Tails replied, he then looked out the window and saw white particles falling down "Cream, look!" Tails pointed at the window, Cream looked over and saw the white particles too

"IT'S SNOWING!" Cream replied with excitement, she ran up to the window on the other end of the room and saw the whole of Station Square was covered with snow, it triggered a thought in Tails' mind

"_Haven't seen Eggman in a while... maybe this is planned" _Tails thought, Cream was amazed to see the snow

"I heard Chris say, if it snows too much, the school might close" Cream smiled and giggled

"Really? Is that good?" Tails asked, Cream turned around and nodded

"Yeah, I'm not to keen on school either" Cream replied, Tails was shocked to hear it at first, but then agreed

"HEY GUYS!" Amy shouted as she arrived in Tails' room, gasping for air whilst she had a jacket on

"We know, it's snowing" Tails replied, Amy shook her head

"It's better, the school is closed down for the day" Amy relied, Cream and Tails gasped with excitement

"What are we waiting for, let's play outside" Tails insisted as he and Cream ran downstairs, Cream forgot something

"Oops, let me get into a new pair of clothes first, be right back" Cream left Tails waiting in the hallway of the mansion for 2 minutes "Ready!" Cream interrupted, Tails turned around and saw she was wearing proper winter clothing which was 2 orange jackets and a yellow pair of pants **(A/N: Trousers)**

"Not so fast" A familiar female voice was heard, it was Ella entering the room "You need breakfast first" Ella held out to plates with a slice of toast on each one "Want a hot chocolate?" She asked, Tails and Cream nodded

"Yes please" They both replied, Ella nodded and walked into the kitchen with them

"I cant wait to get outside Tails" Cream kept saying, Tails nodded and waggled his tails around with excitement

"I cant wait either, we can have snowball fights" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"And we can go sledding" Cream replied, a thought sparked in Tails' mind

"_The winter Olympics?" _Tails thought _"Nah, something gentle and more fun... ICE SKATING!" _Tails snapped his fingers

"Huh?" Cream wondered as she sat at the table with Tails

"You wanna go ice skating Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and the rabbit's tail wagged rapidly

"I'd love to!" Cream replied "But you don't have to if you don't want to"

"What about me?" Amy interrupted, standing behind the two, Tails and Cream turned around and saw the pink hedgehog again

"Sure, bring Sonic along too" Tails replied

"This will be fun" Amy replied, as she walked out the room cheerfully

**(…)**

**Tails, Cream, Amy and Sonic had arrived at the Ice rink, they paid $20 for them all to get in. Before they knew it, they got given a pair of ice skating boots, and put them on. Cream had hers on in no time with the help of Amy, Sonic and Tails were ready.**

"Okay Tails, how do I do this?" Cream asked, as she watched the humans skate

"I don't know how to, Amy does" Tails replied, Amy's eyes grew wide

"Of course I do, just do what I do" Amy replied, Amy and Tails nodded, and then stood up

"Ah!" Cream almost fell over, but was caught by Tails

"I gotcha" Tails stood her back up again, Cream was blushing

"Thanks" Cream replied, they entered the rink and started to attempt skating, doing what Amy did, Tails and Cream were by each others side skating slowly, Amy had probably over lapped them 10 times by now

"Let's go a lil faster" Tails grabbed Creams hand, and blushed, the two increased their speed whilst skating, Sonic was slipping all over the place, trying to go really fast, but failed every attempt

"Tails, I think I'm doing it" Cream replied with excitement, Tails let, the rabbit was amazed she had accomplished such a thing

"Good job, you're doing great Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed and almost lost balance, Tails skated over to her fast and grabbed her and again "Just to be safe, I'll support you" Tails held his arm out, As Cream held onto it.

**(…)**

Tails and Cream were outside playing in the snow and laughing a lot, they had a few snowball fights, and made snow angels which Chris had taught them to do. But Tails was shivering

"Tails, are you cold?" Cream asked, Tails laughed weakly

"N-not at all" Tails replied as his teeth collided feeling frozen

"You are, here" Cream wrapped her arms around Tails and hugged him, then gave him her scarf

"Th-thanks" Tails replied, Tails pulled from the hug and grabbed her hands, and held them tight

"Tails?" Cream wondered, as she stared into his eyes

"Cream, I- you're in my mind, everywhere I go, I cant stop thinking about you" Tails replied and gulped

"What do you mean?" Cream wondered, as Tails pulled her into a hug

"I-I love you, your really sweet, and there is no other girl I want more than you Cream" Tails replied, they both blushed

"Uh... you want me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded "I guess, I don't know what you mean still, by you wanting me?"

"It means I want you to be my girlfriend, forever" Tails answered, Creams eyes grew wide and then she smiled

"Sure" Cream replied, she nuzzled her nose on Tails' nose, and then gave him a kiss on the lips

"AW!, SONIC, LOOK!" Amy shouted in the mansion as she watched the two kiss, Sonic appeared

"Hehe, that's my Tails" Sonic replied

"Cream's Tails now" Amy pointed out, Sonic's eyes rolled back, and then he left "I got to congratulate them" Amy ran out the door with her jacket on, and her other warm clothing, and then approached Tails and Cream

"Hey Amy" Cream noticed the pink hedgehog approaching

"Hey guys, congratulations" Amy replied, Tails and Cream were blushing as they hugged

"Thanks" They both replied

"You better be getting inside, it's time for dinner" Amy replied, Tails and Cream nodded and walked inside

**(…)**

**Tails spent almost all his time with Cream for the day, they had kissed and hugged a lot, and now, Tails was writing in his diary.**

"Dear diary, I asked Cream out today and... she said YES! I'm so happy, but all I ever wanted, was to keep her happy, and now she's my girlfriend, she'll be happier, and I love her too much to break her heart, I'd never think such a thing." Tails finished writing. He then got into his bed and closed his eyes, he then heard a scream from Creams room. He instantly got up and went to her room, seeing she wasn't there.

"_No... NO!" _Tails thought "EGGMAN!" Tails shouted, Tails broke through the window and flew away to find Cream, he saw a light in the sky and assumed that was Eggman, it had a cage with a rabbit in hanging from the bottom

"What is this?" Eggman thought, Tails flew faster spinning his tails more rapidly

"GIVE HER BACK EGGMAN" Tails shouted, Eggman laughed

"NEVER!" Eggman replied

"Help, TAILS!" Cream shouted

"I'm coming Cream" Tails replied. He caught up with Eggman and hung onto the cage, Cream and Tails exchanged a quick kiss on the lips, then Tails started to bend the iron cage bar

"Hmm?" Eggman noticed and looked at the cage, and saw Tails was bending the metal bars "You, GET OFF OF THERE" Eggman shouted, Tails shook his head

"Not until I get my girlfriend back" Tails replied, he then bent the bars enough for him to get through, but not Cream "Hold on, stand back" Tails pulled out a pair of metal gloves and put them on, Cream then moved back, as Tails punched the iron bars, and made them come off the cage, Tails quickly grabbed Cream and flew up to Eggman "Hey Eggman, want a punchline?" Tails asked

"Uh, sure?" Eggman replied, Tails punched his egg carrier making him spin out of control, Tails then flew away with Cream in his arms

"You alright Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah, now that you're here, thanks Tails" Cream replied. Tails then landed at the mansion 5 minutes later, and placed Cream on the ground, she didn't want to

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked

"I thought you were taking me to bed?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and picked her up again, then bringing her to her room, Tails lied her down on the bed, but got pulled on there by Cream

"Huh?" Tails wondered, Cream kissed him and hugged him tightly

"I don't feel safe when Eggmans still out and about" Cream replied, Tails nodded and lied down next to her, keeping her in a warm hug underneath her bed covers

"Okay Cream, anything for you" Tails replied, Cream blushed and kissed him once more time

"Goodnight Tails" Cream closed her eyes and rested her head on Tails' chest, Tails then stroked her head

"Goodnight Cream" Tails kissed her on the forehead, before he closed his eyes

**(…)**

**Well then, not bad, having to use Libre office and yes, I prefer it to the fan fictions document copy and paste thing, anyway, here it is, and enjoy my newest fan fictions**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**And yes, I'm mentally retarded DUOIUSDIAUISODAIOD, and I heard about the death of Brian in family guy :C but seriously it was going down the toilet from the start of the new series**

**(…)**

**Tails has just woken up, in Creams bed, she wasn't there, but Tails saw the time 8:30 am, just as his eyes darted to the ceiling, the door opened, Tails put his arms behind his head, relaxing on the bed.**

"Morning Tails" Cream interrupted, Tails looked up and saw Cream

"Morning Cream, you have a good sleep?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and blushed

"Yes I did, did you?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"Yes" Tails replied, as he got up, and then hugged Cream, along with a kiss on the lips

"Oh" A voice said at her door, Tails and Cream looked at the door, seeing Creams mother

"Hello mother" Cream answered, her mother looked surprised

"Hello dear, why were you two kissing?" Vanilla asked, Tails wagged his tails as Cream did with her one

"Well... me and Mr. Tails are... girlfriend and boyfriend" Cream explained, her mother smiled

"That's great, any reason he was in your bed?" Vanilla asked, Cream blushed and put her hands behind her back

"I don't like being alone, so I asked Tails to sleep in my bed with me" Cream replied, Vanilla nodded and left

"I would have explained it Cream, you didn't have to" Tails insisted

"Nope, I needed to thank you for yesterday" Cream replied, and pecked him on the lips quickly

"Fine, have we got school today?" Tails asked, Cream pointed to her winter clothing

"Nope, another day off" Cream replied, Tails sighed with relief

"That's good, I worried I'd get there late seeing the time now" Tails replied, Cream giggled and hugged him

"I wanted you to lay in, you needed it from yesterday" Cream replied, and then pulled from the hug, Tails let out a strong and warm smile as he stared at Cream

"Want to go anywhere today?" Tails asked, Cream thought as she place her index finger on her chin, she then nodded as she moved her hand behind her back

"How about ice skating? I enjoyed that yesterday" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Okay, forget my breakfast, let's go" Tails was about to walk out the door, then Cream grabbed his arm

"Wait, I made this for you" Cream got out a scarf from the pocket in her jacket, she wrapped it around Tails' neck gently

"Wow, thanks Cream" Tails replied, the scarf was thick and warm, Tails rubbed his head against in feeling comfortable "I'll make you something nice one day" Cream blushed

"All right" Cream went ahead and walked past Tails "Let's go already" Cream insisted, she found her mother and tugged on her dress "Mother, me and Mr. Tails are going to go ice skating today, I'll be home by lunch" Cream replied, Vanilla turned around and nodded

"Okay, have fun" Vanilla waved goodbye as the two left the building

"Nice and snowy" Tails spoke as he looked at the snow, Tails got into the X-Tornado with Cream, and closed the cockpit "Hey Cream, what ever happened to Cheese?" Tails asked

"I let her stay at home a lot, so she can help Ms. Ella and my mother" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"That's kind of you Cream" Tails smiled "You don't have to use manners around me all the time you know"

"Okay Tails" Cream replied, Tails giggled, the plane had taken off, he saw the plane flash with a heat seeking warning, and then triggered the alarm "Huh?" Tails wondered, Cream whimpered with fear

"Tails, what's going on?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"I don't know, but hold on tight" Tails pulled the throttle in the plane, and increased the speed, going higher, and above the clouds

"Tails, I'm scared!" Cream wrapped her arms around Tails, Tails turned around and kissed her

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" Tails replied, then the plane shook, as an explosion was heard "All right, gotta go higher" Tails looks in the mirror and sees a robot of Eggman's, and it was blue

"Hmm" Cream looked behind her and saw the blue robot, it landed on the plane and ripped the wings off, Tails and Cream screamed as the plane flew out of control, and was diving towards the ground, lucky for them they were over 2000 ft in the air

"Metal Sonic..." Tails knew exactly what the blue robot was, Tails got into the back with Cream, and grabbed her "Hold on tight" Tails opened the cockpit, and they instantly flew out whilst they held onto each other, Metal Sonic didn't noticed the two escaped, and then he left claiming it was a successful mission

"Are we safe?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yep, just gotta land safely now" Tails replied, as he spun his tails slower, causing him to hover

**They then suddenly went into darkness.**

**(…)**

**Tails appeared in a jail cell, he was sat next to Cream, who was still asleep.**

"Asleep? But how?" Tails wondered

"You fell into my trap" A familiar voice replied, Tails looked at the jail cell bars which contained the 2 animals in there "It was all planned from the start"

"Eggman, let us out now" Tails demanded as he stood up

"No can do, don't you even want to hear my plan?" Eggman replied, Tails shrugged his shoulders "Basically, when you saved Cream from that cage, I tested your strength, and you are strong Tails, but you're not strong enough for this place" Eggman explained, Tails sat down and sighed "So then Metal Sonic came along, and distracted you, to think you're safe whilst flying, but then Metal Sonic came along, grabbed you two, and knocked you two out" Eggman noticed Tails getting angry

"He hurt us" Tails replied, remembering the bully problem "You... should never, ever hurt anyone, you evil fat man" Tails shouted, Eggman faked rubbing his eyes

"Boo hoo, I shouldn't... this is all part of my plan to take over Earth, I capture all you Mobians, and then leave the humans to perish and suffer" Eggman answered, he turned around and left, Tails look at his hand, which was in the form of a fist, Tails decided to let it go, and nudge Cream, Tails hugged Cream

"Thank goodness you're here" Tails told the unconscious rabbit, after keeping her in a hug for 30 seconds, she woke up and hugged Tails

"Oh Tails, why are we in here? Are you all right?" Cream asked, Tails pulled from the hug and stared into her eyes

"I was going to ask you the same thing, we're in here as one of Eggmans plans" Tails replied, Cream frowned and started to cry

"There's always something getting in our way" Cream replied, Tails hugged her and started to cry too

"I-I know, but we're getting out of here, or if it kills me, you will" Tails replied, Cream smiled weakly

"O-okay" Cream rubbed her eyes and pulled from the hug "How about you try bending them bars?" Cream points to the jail cell bars, Tails nodded and walked over to it

"It's worth a try" Tails grabs the bars, and attempts to pull them aside whilst grunting, he fails at it, and gives up "I'm sorry, I cant" Tails pulls out a device "I never thought I'd have to use this" Tails looks at his device, it looked like a remote, but it had a Chaos Emerald in "He forgot to do that, good" Tails presses a few buttons

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sat down next to her, and shown her the remote like device, it had many buttons

"This remote, will help us out of any situation, but it might not work" Tails replied with a frown

"I believe in you, I think it will work, everything else you ever made has" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed and nodded

"Yeah, it's worth a try" Tails pushed some buttons on the remote "Now, this should shoot something, that will remove the jail cell bars" Tails stood up, and aimed the remote at the cell bars, and successfully the remote absorbs it, and removes it, Tails and Cream gasped, Tails grabbed Cream

"Wooh" Cream giggled as she got picked up, and carried by Tails, she wrapped her arms around him and looked in front of him

"Just try to be quiet, if we wanna get out, we'll need to be unseen" Tails whispered, Cream nodded and rested her head on Tails' chest

**(…)**

**The couple silently made their way out of Eggmans base, on his old island for some odd reason. Tails and Cream looked back at it.**

"He must have planned this, he would have chosen this place to trap us, because it got destroyed before" Tails explained, Cream nodded

"Enough about Eggman, I want to hear more about you" Cream replied, Tails blushed as Cream stroked his chest and kissed him on the cheeks

"Well uh... I'm not sure what you want to know about me" Tails replied, Cream sighed

"Talk about what you used to do on Mobius, when nobody was around, including that naughty stuff" Cream replied, Tails blushed even more and gulped

"Not the naughty stuff, but when you guys weren't around" Tails took off, spinning his tails rappidly and heading towards Emerald Coast "I used to build my planes, and shop for mainly parts and things I need to build" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"Did you even eat?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head "Oh Tails... I would have made you something to eat if I knew" Cream replied, Tails smiled and kissed her

"It's okay Cream, I'll cook for myself if it makes you happy" Tails answered cheerfully

**(…)**

"We're here" Tails spoke as he landed at the Thorndyke mansion, and then placed Cream down on the floor standing up

"Great" Cream replied as she examined the snow "Thanks for saving us" Cream kissed him on the lips again, Tails pulled away and smiled

"No problem" Tails replied, Cream giggled "I haven't forgot about our date"

"Date?" Cream replied confusingly

"The ice skating, but we should warn the guys first" Tails walked into the mansion, Tails looked around seeing nobody in sight "Hello?" Tails shouted, Cream grabbed his arm "Huh, they must be out, or... no, it cant be"

"Cant be what?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and turned around, facing Cream

"They fell into Eggmans trap" Tails pulled out his remote again, then pressing a button that revealed a flash light, shining it on the floor revealing robot foot prints "I invented this to see if Eggman has been sending his goons around here" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"You're really clever Tails, but let's focus on saving the guys" Cream replied, Tails nodded and began to examine the floor, seeing robot foot prints going towards all their rooms, Tails turned off the flash light and put the remote away

"We have to save them, but... hmm" Tails thought, he then came up with an idea, and snapped his fingers "I GOT IT!"

"Great, let's get it done then" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Now the plan is, I visit Sam and his crew, and team up with them to build a plane, because we have to bring them all at once, with at least 12 seats" Tails replied, Cream nodded "I need to make a design so his crew can follow it, but we're not safe here"

"We can just go to Sam's then, so we can get prepared" Cream pointed out

"Hey, you're becoming a genius yourself Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed and giggled

**(…)**

**After a 5 minute flight, with Cream flapping her ears, and Tails spinning his tails, they arrived at Sams garage and met him there straight away, they landed in front of him.**

"Yo Sam" Tails interrupted, the human looked up

"Hey uh... Tails?" Sam replied confused

"We need your help Mr. Sam" Cream interrupted, Tails nodded

"Yeah, we need a 12 seater plane... or helicopter, as soon as possible" Tails replied

"We'll try to help, why do you need it?" Sam asked, Tails frowned

"Our friends have been kidnapped by Eggman" Tails replied, Sam laughed

"Really? I saw Sonic just a-" Sam got interrupted by a blue hedgehog appearing near them "now"

"Hey guys" Sonic interrupted, Tails and Cream looked confused

"Hey Sonic? Where is everybody, they're not at the house?" Tails asked

"They're ice skating, they were wondering where you and Cream were" Sonic replied, Tails nodded

"Whew, we got kidnapped, I was worried that you guys were kidnapped by Eggman too" Tails replied, Sonic chuckled

"Well, I better be off, you guys better get there before they worry even more" Sonic ran off, Cream and Tails took off again

**(…)**

"Today was fun Tails" Cream held his hand under the dinner table, as they ate dinner

"Yeah, it was fun" Tails kissed her on the cheek quickly, everyone on the table looked at them confused

"Why did you kiss her?" Chris interrupted

"_Annoying lil, it's called love" _Tails thought "We're boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails replied

"Aw!" Ella replied as she came into the room "Cream has a cute boyfriend, lucky girl" Cream blushed

"Please, I'm not that cute" Tails admitted, they all laughed "Great dinner Ella, thanks" Tails stood up with Cream, the two then walked to Creams room, Cream closed the door behind her after entering the room, they then laid on the bed and kissed each other, whilst in a warm hug

"I love you Tails" Cream spoke after pulling from the kiss

"I love you too Cream" Tails replied, they hugged each other tightly, Cream was started to sweat

"It's pretty warm in here" Cream pulled from the hug and sat up, taking her sweater off, pulling it over her head, Tails held onto her t-shirt as she took it off, as it would have accidently pulled it up **(A/N: Jumper) **"That's better" Cream resumed hugging Tails

"Aw, look at you two" Amy appeared at the door, Tails and Cream looked up, as the hedgehog sat on the end of the bed "Me and Sonic were going to watch a movie tonight, in the living room, you two wanna join us?"

"Sure" Tails and Cream replied, Amy then stood up

"Well, I lied, we're watching one now, this evening" Amy walked out, Cream and Tails laughed, they then got up and grabbed a pillow, and duvet. They then walked downstairs and placed the duvet and pillow on the sofa in the living room. Amy had arrived with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of soda

"Well, we're ready" Tails spoke, as he and Cream made themselves comfortable under the duvet on the sofa, resting their heads on the pillow behind them

"Sonic wont watch the movie with me" Amy frowned as she gave the bowl of popcorn and bottle of soda to Tails and Cream

"Uh, damn... but, why have we got a bottle of Chaos Cola, and no cups?" Tails pointed out, Amy giggled

"It's for you and Cream to share" Amy explained "You both drink from the same bottle"

"Okay" Tails replied, and then dug into the popcorn

"What movie have we got Ms. Amy?" Cream asked, Amy giggled and sat down on the empty spot on the sofa

"We've got a horror movie" Amy replied slyly

"Is it scary?" Tails asked, Cream hugged Tails tightly with fear

"You'll have to see for yourself" Amy replied as she turned the television on with the TV remote, she got the other remote which changed TV channels, she turned it onto the movie channel, revealing a horror movie, already looking scary

"AH!" Amy and Cream screamed, as the monster caused a jump scare

"Not scary" Tails replied, Cream kissed him and stroked him

"You're very brave" Cream replied, Tails blushed

**(…)**

**Several jump scares later, Tails and Cream were off to bed after brushing their teeth.**

"There's still something that bothers me, why were Eggmans robots in here?" Cream spoke, remembering the foot prints

"Hmm" Tails thought "Perhaps somebody keeps the bodies" Tails replied, Cream nodded. The two snuggled up into Creams bed

"Good night Cream" Tails kissed her on the lips, then wrapped her up in a hug, Tails rested his head firmly on the pillow, as Cream did the same thing

"Good night Tails, I love you" Cream closed her eyes, and fell asleep snuggled up to his chest by his tails holding her

**(…)**

**A/N: I know, it's really bad story, or chapter, but hope you enjoyed anyway**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**I hope you all like this story, me, honestly enjoys it, but what about you guys?**

**(…)**

**This time Cream has woken up, from a nightmare.**

"AAAAAAH!" Cream screams, it wakes Tails up instantly, Tails strokes her

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asks, Cream looks up at him

"I had a nightmare" Cream replied

"It's not real, and I'm here now" Tails replied as he kissed her on the forehead, somebody knocked on the door "Come in" Tails replied

"Hey, are you all right Cream?" Amy asked as she opened the door

"Yeah, I had a nightmare" Cream replied, Amy giggled

"They're not real" Amy walked up to the rabbit and stroked her head "You know what it was about?"

"I-I was about to die, because of Eggmans stupid robots" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"And I will not let you die because of them pieces of trash" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Thanks" Cream replied, Amy kissed Cream on the forehead

"Try and get some sleep, we've got school this morning" Amy pointed out, Cream saw the time was 2:00 am. Amy then left the room

"Why did she kiss me?" Cream asked, Tails shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, but you two are like sisters" Tails replied "So it seems right" Cream kissed him on the forehead

"Let's just get some sleep" Tails held Cream in a comfortable hug, causing her to fall asleep almost instantly, then Tails fell asleep.

**(…)**

Tails has woken up, he let go of Cream and placed her beside him, Tails turned around and checked the time "7:30 am" Tails said to himself, he turned back around and nudged Cream. She opened her beautiful young and innocent eyes

"Hey Tails" Cream answered, she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Hey Cream, we need to get ready for school" Tails replied, Cream nodded and jumped out the bed, she then got into her dress, but had a jacket on top, and some leggings, as there was still small amounts of snow outside. Tails watched her but Cream didn't mind

They heard someone knocking on the door "Uh, come in" Cream replied, the door opened and revealed Amy with two plates of toast

"Breakfast" Amy answered as she placed the toast on the night stand

"Thanks Ms. Amy... why did you kiss me last night?" Cream asked, Amy giggled

"I kissed you on the forehead, because it would calm you down, and give you sweet dreams" Amy replied

"Okay" Cream took her plate of breakfast and ate it all within seconds, Tails did exactly the same. Amy had left the room, Cream and Tails decided to kiss

**(…)**

Tails, Cream, Sonic and Amy are at school, Tails was going to bring them there with his plane, but it got destroyed, Vanilla opened the door to their classroom and let them in. Once seated, Vanilla closed the door and told them what they were going to learn "We're doing... History?" The animals gulped "To do with humans? Okay, too difficult, I think we're doing English" Vanilla pointed out, as she placed the history book down

"Do you know anything about human history Tails?" Cream whispered

"Only the wars, but nothing else" Tails whispered back

**(…)**

It was now break time **(A/N: It's what I call it) **Tails, Cream and Amy were hanging out by the lockers outside the classroom "This spot sucks" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded and agreed

"Yeah, let's find a different one" Tails held Creams hand and had Amy following behind him, they found a spot outside in the playground, behind a tree, they sat down and admired the nice day, it was still cold, and Amy and Cream were shaking, Tails wrapped his tails around them keeping them warm

"Thanks" They both replied

"So Tails, got any date plans with Cream?" Amy asked, Tails shook his head

"I'll think of some, do you want to go anywhere after school Cream?" Tails asked

"I want to help you build a new plane" Cream replied, Tails smiled and nodded

"Sure" Tails replied, placed Cream on his lap, facing him, they started to hug and kiss, Tails pulled his tails away from Amy knowing she's warmed up, he then formed the shape of a love heart with them, Amy and Cream smiled and gasped noticing this

"That's so cute" Amy pointed out as she stood up

"That was... the best kiss we ever had" Tails pointed out, knowing Creams tongue was inside his mouth, Tails did the same with her

"Yeah... we'll have to keep trying for a better one" Cream replied, just as she leaned in to kiss, the bell rang

"Time to go back in" Tails lifted Cream up as he stood up, and placed her on the ground, he then grabbed her hand

**(…)**

**After a long day of kissing, and hugs, and many boring lessons, the 4 were now at home, at the dinner table.**

"So Tails, have you got any plans for the new plane" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Actually, I was going to let you design it" Tails replied, Creams eyes grew wide

"Design it? Me?" Cream replied with shock, Tails nodded

"Yep, draw a picture, and I'll make it" Tails answered, Cream blushed

"I'll try, but I cant draw" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"You can draw... beautifully" Tails replied, Cream blushed, Amy stared at the cute couple whilst eating her dinner, Sonic just sat back and relaxed after having his, ignoring what's going on around him

"Hey Sonic, are you going to take me on a date one day?" Amy interrupted, Sonic shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe" Sonic replied, Amy gasped and blushed

"Oh Sonic!" Amy hugged Sonic tightly

"A-Amy, be gentle" Sonic replied, Amy let go and sighed

"Fine" Amy replied

**(…)**

Cream was drawing a picture of the plane that she wanted Tails to build, once finished, she gave the paper to Tails who was also drawing, Tails looked at the picture and saw a very well drawn plane, simillar to the X-Tornado, but just as good. They were in Creams bedroom.

"This is amazing" Tails pointed out "We'll build it on the weekend, since I don't have any plans then"

"Great" Cream replied "It's almost time for bed" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and laid in her bed, Cream stripped down to her underwear and put on her nightgown, as Tails watched **(A/N: Peh, Simpsons had a scene like that...)**

"Beautiful" Tails pointed out, Cream turned around and blushed, then got into bed next to him

"You don't always have to sleep with me, you can go in your own bed" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"I want to be here for you, whenever you need me" Tails replied, Cream giggled and laid down next to him, Tails wrapped her in his tails and kept her warm, they rested their heads on the only pillow there, and stared at each other "You know, one day, I'm going to build a castle, just so I can see that cute smile" Cream smiled cutely

"Like this?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yep" Tails kissed her on the lips and turned the lamp off on the night stand "Good night Cream"

"Goodnight Tails" Cream replied, they both closed their eyes and breathed out one more time, before falling asleep

**(…)**

**A/N: Well, not bad, try to make this as cute as possible, I can do a mature version of this, but I'ma do the fics I already need to finish, first. But anyway, I may skip the school days on here, and go straight to a few years later, explaining how they build a plane will be difficult, so screw that**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**Anyway, this is based on 5 years in the future, assume they were in secondary school, and yeah...**

**Cream:11**

**Tails:13**

**Amy:17**

**Sonic:21**

**(…)**

Tails had woken up in Creams bed once again, they spent 5 years on earth, together too, only separated a few times, Sonic finished off Eggman. Tails and Cream built the new plane 4 years ago, spent every weekend building it, and since then, they have flew the plane to school and back home, Cream named it "Hyper-Tornado", unfortunately Eggman still had robots around, and one of them being Metal Sonic, Tails had asked Knuckles to locate the Super Emeralds, and still is trying to locate them.

Tails got up from the bed and recapped what happened from the past 5 years, as today was the prom night, Sonic's taking Amy to the prom, and Tails is taking Cream, they will be joined by humans as mentioned by the principal of the school. Amy and Cream had planned to go shopping, as Sonic and Tails did the same, for the girls to get a dress, and the men to get a suit. Tails and Sonic missed home, and were unsuccessful in finding a way back during the 5 years they spent on earth.

"Morning Tails" Cream interrupted Tails' thinking, Tails smiled and stared into her eyes

"Morning Cream, I cant wait for tonight" Tails replied, Cream smiled and pulled the duvet cover off the two

"This puberty thing is weird" Cream pointed out as she examined her body, the two had grown to about Amy's height, Amy was still the same height as before. The two had different behaviour than before, Cream isn't as polite, but still is kind

"I know, my voice has been changing, and yours sorta has too" Tails replied, Cream giggled and sat up, Tails was about to leave the room

"Anyway, today's our day off, so let's get ready for the prom" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"I'll leave you to get changed" Tails was about to leave, but Cream stopped him by grabbing his arm

"I don't mind if you stay and watch" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"I don't want to freak you out, I was going to make you breakfast" Tails replied, Cream nodded and Tails left the room

**(…)**

**The 4 were ready and set to go, in the Hyper-Tornado. After taking off, they had arrived in the Station Square mall within seconds because of the plane. Tails went off with Sonic to find a suit, as Amy went off with Cream. **

**Tails POV**

"All right Sonic, we're looking for a place Chuck suggested, called Franks Fancy's" Tails looked over at Sonic who was yawning

"Do we have to wear something for the prom? I mean come on, we don't need clothes" Sonic replied as he stroked his quils

"Oh yes we do" Tails replied, he grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him across the mall till they found Franks Fancy's

"This is the place?" Sonic looked up at the fancy clothing store

"Uh-huh" Tails replied as they were about to walk in, they saw the obviously labelled suits with a price tag on, costing around $100-500

"$100?" Sonic realized, Tails shrugged his shoulders at him

"I dunno, currency in Mobius is way more cheaper than here" Tails pointed out

"Wow, this is fancy, how are we going to pay the money back to Chuck?" Sonic asked, Tails laughed

"He said it was to repay us for saving many lives, and the president put some of his money with this too" Tails replied, Tails' cell phone went off, he looked at it and saw the name Knuckles, who was calling him, he answered it "Hey Knuckles, what's up?"

"Nothing much" Knuckles answered "I just might have located a few Super Emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds power is not as strong as Super Emeralds powers" Knuckles explained, Tails sighed

"I know about them, Super is stronger, and Chaos is weaker, but has special abilities" Tails replied

"Bingo, now listen kid, if you can make a device that locates Emeralds nearby, then I might be able to get them in no time" Knuckles asked, Tails chuckled

"Yes, sure Knuckles... I cant wait to get home now" Tails replied

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kiddo, just take the time you need" Knuckles replied and then hung up, Tails shrugged his shoulders at Sonic, who also shrugged his shoulders, they both frowned and sighed

"He's right, never get your hopes up" Tails spoke to Sonic, who nodded "There's only one thing on my mind, and that's Cream"

"You two are a cute couple" Sonic replied with a smile "That's a good thing buddy"

"I know, but I get like... naughty thoughts about her, like what we got taught in school" Tails replied, Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder

"I know, I get those thoughts about Amy, but you shouldn't do what your thoughts think you should do, only let the girl decide that" Sonic pointed out, Tails smiled

"Yeah, you're right... it is a bit too early to have babies" Tails replied, Sonic laughed

"Enough of this, let's get a tuxedo" Sonic walked over to the tuxedo's with Tails, and picked out two pairs, a full tuxedo suit that fat both of them fine. After trying them on, they took them off again and paid for them, Tails sent a text message to Creams cellphone saying they were done. The tuxedo's costed $400 in total

**Creams POV**

"This is the place" Amy said to Cream, they looked around at the place, seeing a ton of dresses, with different colors

"It was kind of Chuck to lend us some money" Cream replied

"Yeah, it was really a thank you gift for saving the earth" Amy replied, Cream sighed "Why did you just sigh and narrow your eyes Cream?" Amy asked, Cream was shocked at first, but they were close as sisters, Cream spoke up

"I-I cant get the thoughts out of my head, me and Tails being" Cream got closer to Amy, and whispered "Naughty" Amy burst out laughing "Why is it funny?"

"It's not, it's just... PFFFT" Amy couldn't stop laughing, Cream sighed again and frowned "It's just everybody gets them thoughts about the people they love" Amy explained

"Oh, does he think the same then?" Cream asked

"Probably, why don't you ask him" Amy replied, they entered the clothing store finally

"I could, but what if he doesn't think the same?" Cream asked, Amy stopped in front of her and turned around smiling

"I think he does" Amy replied, Cream nodded and headed into an isle with orange dresses

"Ooh, I like this one Amy" Cream pulled out a long orange dress, Amy examined it, it costed $100

"That's... expensive, but we have enough money" Amy replied, Amy looked for a red dress and found one almost instantly, she held it up and examined it, this one priced $200 "This one will do, let's try em on" Amy and Cream walked to the changing rooms, as they got changed, they talked

"So do you think about Sonic in your thoughts Amy?" Cream asked, Amy giggled

"Maybe" Amy replied "But you wont know how I think of him, not until you're older at least"

"Well if it's to do with a Penis" Cream replied, Amy was shocked that she knew "Then I wouldn't want to know" Amy sighed with relief and got her dress on, as did Cream

"Okay, 3,2,1" The two charged out of the changing room and looked at each other in their dresses, they looked amazing in them "You look good in that Cream, let's buy it"

"You look good in yours... uh, you haven't got a br-" Cream got interrupted by Amy silencing her by placing a finger on her lips

"I know, just don't say it out loud" Amy whispered, Cream giggled and nodded, the two shared a long hug

"We're definitely sisters then" Cream replied, Amy pulled from the hug

"What? You don't have one either?" Amy replied, Cream giggled and blushed from embarrassment

"I don't need one, they're to big" Cream pointed out, Amy nodded

"Let's get these already" Amy and Cream walked back into the changing rooms, and got into their normal clothing, Amy then paid for the dresses and walked out of the store with their normal clothing on, Creams cellphone then vibrated

"Looks like someone has text me" Cream pulls out the cellphone from a pocket Tails had put in her dress

"When did you get the pocket on there?" Amy asked, Cream giggled and blushed

"Tails did it for me, he can make clothes too, he made me a sweater each Christmas for me" Cream replied, Amy laughed. Cream read the message which confirmed Tails and Sonic were ready to get lunch

**(…)**

**A/N: All person view**

**(…)**

**Tails, Cream, Amy and Sonic now were at a restaurant. After 20 minutes of eating and chatting, they were back at the mansion, with 7 hours to go till the prom. Tails, Cream and Amy decided to play a game that Tails got for Christmas from Vanilla, which was Scrabble.**

"Man, I need to leek" Tails stood up and went to the toilet, Cream nodded at Amy and walked with him, Cream then tapped his shoulder, Tails turned around and held Creams hands

"Uh, Tails... uh" Cream struggled to ask "D-do you ever get naughty thoughts... about me?" Cream asked, Tails blushed and giggled nervously

"Yeah, of course... you probably hate me now" Tails replied, Cream shook her head and then kissed him on the lips

"I love you" Cream pointed out, Tails kissed back attempting to beat the kiss they had 5 years ago

"I love you too" Tails replied, Amy was spying on the 2, Tails saw Amy's head peek out from the doorway, Tails gave her the thumbs up, Amy thumbs upped back, and then disappeared "I need the toilet badly" Tails pulled from the kiss and ran to the toilet, Cream went back to Amy

"He does think naughty thoughts about me, how do you know these things Amy?" Cream asked

"I read a lot of romantic books" Amy replied "That and a lot of songs, you guys have favorite song?" Cream nodded

"Yeah, it's called Dancing In The Moonlight by Toploader" Cream replied **(A/N: I don't own them or the song, all though I love the song, childhood memories)**

"I've heart that one before, it's pretty old since what, the year is 2016 here?" Amy replied, Cream nodded

"Yep, it's a good song, released in the year 2000" Cream added, Tails had arrived back "Isn't that right Tails, our favorite song is Dancing In The Moonlight"

"Yep, love that song" Tails replied as he sat down at the table

"Your turn" Amy pointed to Tails, and continued to play scrabble, the mansion was completely empty, therefore left in charge with Amy, Cream and Tails

"I'm thirsty, I'll get some drinks" Cream got up and went to the kitchen, Amy sighed

"You really know how to make a girl happy huh Tails?" Amy pointed out, Tails bit the bottom of his lip and sighed, then smiled

"I guess, I don't know how Sonic doesn't want to date you, I mean look" Tails gestured his hands holding them out facing Amy "You're stunning" Amy blushed

"Thanks, you're the only one whose noticed" Amy replied

"Make that two" Cream said as she sat down, bringing in a bottle of Chaos Cola and 3 plastic cups

"Wow really?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream nodded

"It's not like you gone unnoticed by everyone though" Tails pointed out

"Aw, thanks" Amy replied

**(…)**

**It was now time for the prom, Amy and Cream got ready, as did Sonic and Tails, they greeted each other downstairs in the mansion, Chris had already gone. Tails held Creams hand, and Amy held Sonic's hand.**

"This is going to be the best night ever" Tails said to Cream

"Sure is" Cream replied

"Have a great night Cream" Vanilla and Ella said as they left the building

"Have you got anything special to get us there?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yes, our plane" Tails replied, Cream looked confused, when Tails got in the Hyper-Tornado with Cream, instantly Cream noticed it was warmed up

"Nice and warm" Cream said, Tails closed the cockpit entrance and sat in the front seat, he then turned the ignition on and took off, then a familiar song played

"Dancing in the moonlight? Oh Tails, I love you" Cream hugged him, as she listened to the song with him

"All right, we're here" Tails kissed Cream on the cheek and then got out of the plane with her, the prom was held at the school, in the hall, where their P.E. lessons were "Great, Sonic's here" Tails said as Sonic arrived with Amy, who was in his arms

"Sup guys" Sonic asked as he placed Amy down on the ground

"Nothing much, we just arrived" Tails replied, Cream grabbed his hands

"What are we waiting for, let's get in there, it's freezing out here" Cream demanded, Tails wrapped his tails around her which were sticking out of the tuxedo

"Oh yeah, you look amazing Cream, and Amy" Tails complimented, they both blushed. Once in the hall, they were sitting at the side as the music played, they talked for a lot of the prom, then they were seated for a late dinner, Tails and Cream had beef steak with chips and pea's

"Mm, the food is really good" Cream said as she took a bite of the steak

"Yeah" Tails replied as he took a bite, Amy and Sonic had the same and liked it

**2 hours later**

After dancing for a while, it was 10:00 pm, only an hour left till the prom finished, Amy, and Cream had a prom photo as did Sonic and Tails, then them all together, afterwards Tails and Cream went outside to get some air as it was too warm in the building

"This is fun already" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded as they stood outside, Tails lent against a wall and pulled Cream into a hug and a kiss

"Cream Rabbit, can we make your name, Cream Prower" Tails said as Cream pulled from the kiss, Cream seemed shocked at the question at first

"Is it legal to get married this young?" Cream asked

"I think you need permission from your mother, but you don't have to" Tails replied and sighed, Cream hugged him tightly

"I'd love to marry you Tails, I've known you all my life" Cream said as she planted her head into his chest

"I've known you all my life, and I want to make you happy till the day we die" Tails replied, they kissed each other deeply on the lips, with their tongues wrestling, Amy and Sonic then appeared

"Woah, you two are here" Sonic interrupted, Tails and Cream pulled from the kiss and hugged each other, with Tails stroking her back

"Yeah" Tails replied, he then got into his knees pulling from the hug "Cream, I already know your answer, but I want you to know how I feel about you, I love you so much, I've loved you since the day you were born, and through the years I have spent, I definitely do not regret spending them with you, I treasured and cherished them, I love you Cream Prower" Tails said as he revealed a box with a golden ring in, every bodies eyes grew wide at it

"Wow" Cream held her hand out and Tails put the ring on her middle finger "Thanks Tails" Cream kissed him on the lips after he stood up

"No problem, now we just gotta find a way to get back to Mobius, so we can live our lives there" Tails replied, Cream smiled and nodded

"Screw the prom, I cant wait to get home" Cream grabbed Tails' hand, and the two began to leave

"Yeah, see you guys soon" Tails waved goodbye to Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream took off within seconds

**(…)**

Cream stayed up with Tails, as he built a remote device which had a GPS system, showing nearby Emeralds, after an hour, Tails had finished it "There, come on, let's get this to Knuckles" Tails demanded, Cream got in the Hyper-Tornado with him. 10 minutes later, Cream and Tails were at Angel Island, Tails landed and approached the place where Knuckles stayed, he and Cream had gotten out their prom clothing before arriving.

"Knuckles?" Tails looks around for Knuckles, they wonder around for a bit, through the darkness and woods then finding the Master Emerald, Knuckles was standing there, staring into it with a depressed facial expression "Knuckles?" Tails asks, the echidna turns around slowly

"Hey, Tails" Knuckles replied happily, Tails gave him the device "Uh... Tails" Knuckles asked

"What?" Tails replied, Knuckles shook his head

"It's no good" Knuckles replied, Tails was shocked

"Why not" Tails asked, Cream grabbed his arm

"Well... I located the other Super Emeralds, we can go home soon" Knuckles replied, Tails and Cream let out a gasp of cheer and excitement

"Great, I just need to work on a teleporter" Tails smiled "Thanks Knuckles" Tails said as he and Cream left

"Great, how long do you think it will be Tails?" Cream asked

"Probably a few days to make this teleporter, we'll call Knuckles when it's ready" Tails replied

**(…)**

**The two are in bed once again together. Cream seemed different than before.**

"Are you all right Cream? Ever since I asked you to marry me, you've been acting differently" Tails pointed out

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cream said as she fidgeted wrapped in Tails' arms and tails

"Are you sure, you can tell me anything" Tails replied

"Well, I'm just so excited to get back home" Cream replied with a blush, Tails smiled and kissed her on the forehead

"I'm excited too" Tails replied, Cream kissed him on the cheek

"There's still something that bothers me though, what happened to Metal Sonic?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"I think he's on the run, but Sonic will deal with-" Tails got interrupted by the window breaking "Him" Tails turned around and saw Metal Sonic standing there, he grabbed Tails and Cream, Cream screamed

"HELP ME, TAILS, ANYONE" Cream screamed, Sonic then appeared

"Hey you, let go of my friends" Sonic said, Metal Sonic ignored him and flew away "I cant catch him whilst he's flying, Tails, use the power ring!" Sonic threw a power ring from his backpack in the room. Tails caught it and absorbed its power, Cream then started to get out of Metal Sonic's grip, and now was flying

"Thanks Sonic" Tails shouted back, Tails then saw Cream was flying safely, Metal Sonic turned around, then Tails did a spin dash in Metal Sonic's hand, causing him to spin around, Tails then got out of his grip and threw him to the ground

"THIS CANT BE!" Metal Sonic shouted as he plummeted to the ground, once collided with the ground, Tails spin dashed into the robot, causing it to fall apart and scatter pieces across the ground

"Huh, that was the first time I used a power ring" Tails said to himself, Cream hugged him tightly after landing

"Yeah, it was awesome" Cream replied

"Great job buddy, you destroyed that thing quicker than I can, but you cant run at the speed of sound" Sonic replied, Tails sprung up with an idea

"Hey Cream, you can go to sleep in my old bedroom, because I'm going to test something with Sonic tonight" Tails asked, Cream nodded and walked into the house

"What is it bud?" Sonic jumped out of Creams broken window

"You see, if I can absorb the power of the power ring, then I might have some other powers, let's try it" Tails flew up to Creams room and grabbed another power ring, he absorbed and dashed out of the house slowly, then dashed almost up to the speed that Sonic runs at, Sonic caught up with Tails once Tails spun his tails around

"Wow, you're right, you have super speed, speaking of super, has Knuckles found the Super Emeralds yet?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, he's found them all, he must have found out that they react to the other Super Emeralds in the same way the Chaos Emeralds do, by vibrating violently" Tails replied, Sonic laughed

"Huh, so home is a go?" Sonic asked, Tails laughed and then stopped, Sonic stopped at the exact same time, Tails then landed on the ground

"Sorta, need a few days to build the teleporter back home, but then we need Knuckles for the Super Emeralds" Tails replied, Sonic yawned

"Alright, take your time though, ain't got anything to worry about now, thanks you you" Sonic replied

"_Thanks to me... never heard that one before"_ Tails thought "Okay, I better get back to sleep" Tails absorbed another power ring, and flew home, at the same speed as Sonic "I'll see ya in the morning Sonic"

"See ya bud"

Tails is now in his bed with Cream, who was still wide awake

"Hey Cream, I'm back" Tails interrupted, Cream turned around and saw Tails, she moved up in the bed and patted the space next to her

"Hey Tails" Cream replied, as Tails laid down next to her "Did it go all right?"

"Yep, better than I thought, I'm almost as fast as Sonic" Tails replied, Cream kissed him on the cheek

"It's not a competition, I'd love you even if you're slower than a snail" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Thanks, but everything I do, I do it for you" Tails replied **(A/N: Bryan Adams reference?)**

"Anyway, let's get some sleep" Cream and Tails kissed each other deeply on the lips for a while, until they pulled away gasping for air, they then closed their eyes wrapped in each others arms and fell asleep

**(…)**

**A/N: I ignored that Good night part because it is sorta corny and childish, but me**

**Hope you enjoyed this**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**(…)**

**Tails has woken up, with Cream in his arms again, Tails got up and put his shoes and gloves on, then heading downstairs, being greeted by Ella.**

"Good morning Tails" Ella greeted

"Morning Ella" Tails grabbed the plate of toast she held out for him "Thanks" Tails sighed after eating his toast, after Ella left "Finally, we get to go home soon, I'll work hard on this" Tails said, then a hand was placed on his shoulder, Tails turned around in shock, and was surprised to see Chuck behind him

"I'm afraid it wont be that easy Tails" Chuck answered, Tails sighed

"I know, I always get my hopes up about these things, but I just hope it goes fine" Tails replied, Chuck then stroked Tails' head

"Well, you say these are Super Emeralds that you're using?" Chuck asked, Tails nodded "Yes, you know more about them than I do, but if you're sure they have the power of Chaos energy, then go ahead and try"

"They're more powerful, Knuckles said that me and him can go super form with them" Tails replied, Chuck nodded

"What about Sonic?" Chuck asked, Tails laughed

"He goes Hyper Sonic, he turns different colours, and is very fast" Tails replied

"Ah, I was wondering how his Hyper form would work" Chuck added "Well, I've got work to do of my own, see you around Tails" Chuck then left the room, Tails was then greeted by Cream

"Hey Tails" Cream kissed him on the cheek "Ready to work on our ride home?"

"Yeah, just a bit worried though, will it even work..." Tails replied, Cream hugged him

"I believe in you Tails, it will work, think of me as your good luck charm" Cream added, Tails laughed

"All right" Tails then hugged back for a second then pulled away from the hug "I'll be in the workshop" Tails walked into his workshop

**(…)**

**2 weeks later**

Tails had created a machine that will take all Mobians back to Mobius, it was early afternoon, and Tails got the Super Emeralds ready, and in place, he then looked behind him, seeing an audience of Mobians he had picked up and bought to this machine, placed in his workshop

"All right, we'll need to get back home soon, we've said our good byes, and today, shall be the day we get back home" Tails spoke, as he looked at the pleased audience "Eggmans Robots, go first, since you're Mobian robots" Tails then saw Bocoe and Decoe appear, with Bokkun flying in between them

"Is this what a hero does?" Bokkun asked

"Sure is" Sonic replied from the crowd "Putting themselves first, and then others" Sonic explained, Bokkun nodded, Tails started up the machine with the 7 Super Emeralds in place, the machine made a loud noise, everyone just ignored it and eyed the portal, revealing a rainbow coloured rippling circle inside it

"Good luck guys, you're up first" Tails said to the robots

"Fair well, if we turn into scrap" Bocoe said, the 3 robots then went into the machine and didn't appear to be coming out of it, Tails looked on a screen he had on the machine

"It says... they're back on Mobius, so... we're sorta ready to go, but I'm going to try now" Tails said, he then walked in front of the machine, Cream then appeared

"And I'm coming with you" Cream added

"Are you sure dear, I don't want you getting hurt" Vanilla told her from the crowd

"She wont, I'm with her, and I'm going to put myself in front of her" Tails then looked at Cream, giving her a kiss on the lips "If I don't make it, do nothing, because I'm worthless" Tails added, Cream shook her head

"But besides the point, you're my boyfriend, and I cant live on without you" Cream added, the crowd smiled

"Aw" The crowd said, Tails and Cream blushed, they then held hands and walked towards the machine

"See you there, if we make it" Tails and Cream then walked into the portal

**(…)**

**Tails has just woken up, to what looked like the planet Mobius**

"Huh? What happened?" Tails asked himself, he saw the rabbit lying unconcious next to him "Did we fall? Or something?"

"No sir, but the portal knocked you out" A robot replied from behind, Tails turned around and saw Bocoe

"Bocoe, wow, really? We have a mission then, get the biggest truck and trailer, or ship you can find, and bring it here, so we can put everyone in there, and keep them safe" Tails replied, Bocoe nodded

"Okay, I'll get Decoe and Bokkun on that too" Bocoe said, then turning around and walking away, Tails sat the rabbit up and hugged her

"Please wake up, I wont forgive myself if-"

"If what?" Cream interrupted, she opened her eyes and kissed Tails on the cheek

"Oh, nothing, I was just worried about you" Tails replied, Cream blushed

"I'm all right Tails, so we're back home now?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, thank goodness, I love you so much Cream, I'd like to raise a family with you" Tails replied, Cream seemed shocked by the question

"I-I'm not sure Tails, I mean, mother said it was a big responsibility, are you sure?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"I'm sure, we're old enough right?" Tails asked

"Right" Cream replied "We'll do it when we get to your house, just hold on down there" Cream blushed as Tails blushed

"Yeah, I'll try" Tails replied

**So then, the couple had went through the process of sex once ensuring everyone was back on their home planet, only missing the Super Emeralds, still trapped on Earth, but lucky for Knuckles that he discovered they were still on Angel Island, which led onto them thinking the humans put them on Angel Island.**

**Tails and Cream had 2 children, a Cream coloured female fox, with two tails, and a male yellow and white male rabbit with one tail, and no clothing. The female fox didn't require clothing as the fur covered up parts of her body. Cream and Tails were more than happy with this decision, they lived together for eternity taking the odd visit and vacation together to places. Their lives couldn't be better...**

**They only missed School...**

**The End**

**(…)**

**Well, that does it for this, by the time this is up, my account block from a nasty little prick with hacks, this will be up, and many others will, so... keep them reviews**

**R&R**


End file.
